Fuel cells have been proposed as a power source for electric vehicles and other applications. In proton exchange membrane (PEM) type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode of the fuel cell and oxygen is supplied as the oxidant to the cathode. A common technique for storing large quantities of hydrogen is to cool and compress hydrogen via liquefaction techniques and store the liquid phase hydrogen in a cryogenic storage tank. Hydrogen gas liquefies at −253° C. at ambient pressure and can be stored at about 70 g/L in the liquid phase. The amount of energy required to compress hydrogen gas into a liquid is very high, and currently may be as much as up to 40% of the energy obtained from using the gas as a fuel. Thus, it is advantageous to keep the liquid phase hydrogen as insulated as possible from the surrounding ambient temperature.
Any transfer of heat to the innermost portion of the cryogenic storage tank affects the natural evaporation rate of the cryogenic vessel. The more heat that is transferred, the faster the rate of boil-off of the liquid hydrogen, or the higher the natural evaporation rate. In order to maintain the hydrogen in a liquid state, thereby minimizing excess vaporization and the need to vent the tank in order to release excess pressure, heat transfer from the ambient environment to the cryogen must be kept to a minimum. Cryogenic storage tanks generally consist of an inner storage vessel encapsulated with an outer vessel, or shell. The space between the inner vessel and the shell is commonly well insulated and under a vacuum. The interior of the tank, however, must include fluid communication, typically in the form of inlet and outlet piping, for the filling and discharge of cryogen. At least a portion of the piping is exposed to the ambient environment. As one of the primary sources of heat transfer, the piping bridges any insulation that is present, and allows heat from the ambient environment to penetrate into the inner vessel, leading to detrimental effects on the overall thermal insulation. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cryogenic liquid storage tank, and particularly, one that minimizes heat transfer originating from the inlet and outlet piping.